jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim H
Rifle woohoo Not too shabby? Jak Himself (talk) 06:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh by the way These are examples of the glare issue I was talking about. I forgot to tell you before you went offline. :P Jak Himself (talk) 05:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Weird I went online earlier to see if you wanted to quickly PR my prison transport rewrite, but you weren't on steam :o *gasps* Anyway, it's ready. I want to kind of make that the example for the revisit project when we get to it in 2035; expanded, more detail-oriented, full coverage across all games, etc., etc. Oh by the way, do you think it'd be a good idea for me to crop everything from the J2 prison transport image, so it looks more like a rip, kind of like I did with the HellCat zoomer image? I remember last time I simply tried to edit Jak out (which isn't possible by the way), but why not just edit everything out? Things to discuss next time we're both on, anyway. Jak Himself (talk) 16:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I think I found you when you were 10 Is this you? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpsbj0OoeNo Jak Himself (talk) 04:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) About the RC spam The recent changes was spammed but I can summarize everything for you: I deleted about four of my sandboxes after moving the big rewrites to the beta wiki, renamed them with lowercases and spaced numbers, and then created a template that used some CSS and JS in my personal subpage. Fun. 05:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's me Anthony9.com, or on a non-account, but there is a problem uhh my account is lost from wiki, mainly my families computer was probably changed, because it was updated and it's signed out automatically, I forgot my password for my account, because it was too long, I want to change it but I cannot remember it. Can you find my password for me and tell me what it is, I need to know what it was so I can change it into a more easier one. Is there anyway you can help me? I tried many attempts with parts of it I can remember, but I am failing on them, but I really need it. I would really like some help if you could access my account and find the email wiki gave me for the new password and tell me what the mail says, thanks. PS2 cutscenes Unsurprisingly I wasn't able to get PCSX2 to cooperate, however, I was able to rip the BIK video files from the ISO archive of both the PS2 and PSP versions, then open them with VLC. There are incredible differences. The lighting of the scenes, some of the textures, colors, etc., and Daxter's fur isn't furry in some scenes (it looks like he looked in II and 3), but oddly not all. This is of course without mentioning that the overall quality is waaay better cause it's in full 1024x1024 native resolution, which is great. Hooray for breakthroughs. 02:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh shit I found out how to rip the concept art files directly too. 03:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) * Good question, I'll definitely ask him about it. Although, to be clear, I didn't find out how to rip the models from the disc, just the video files, audio files, and some image resources. 14:17, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Potential ripper I found this guy, as you can tell he has done a shitload of PS3 model ripping (which means he rips straight from the disc). I sent him a note, asking him if he'd be interested in ripping J&D models. Here's to hoping he's willing. He seems to be fairly nice to people, who knows. God wouldn't this be great. 04:17, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Skull gems Still have to fix the total # of skull gems for the page and for that particular section, as well as the sequence for those series of gems. 04:31, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Infobox code Is there any problem if I take the source code of a template of this wiki and adapt it to my wiki of Jak and Daxter in Spanish? im talking about the Location/mix one, I don't know how to do it and I would like to have it on my wiki. Blaster Gunstaff render Finally finished redoing the Gunstaff's Blaster model. Just a few notes: I indeed retraced the textures for the head of the model (where the unique "blaster" mod is), which means I sampled the existing colors and literally traced over a blurry, upscaled version of the original texture. However, the model and textures for the staff itself (non-unique "handle" part) were so bad (polycount and topology for the model; UV mapping and overall quality for the textures), that I decided to completely redo those specific parts from scratch, instead using these as references. I kept the texture resolution and polygon count low enough to stay true to the low graphical fidelity of the game itself, but much, much higher than the original rip. I think the end result is pretty good, let me know what ya think. If you like it then the other mods should be pretty quick. 04:58, April 26, 2016 (UTC) (P.S. I know I'm getting distracted and progress is slow, I'll try to be better about that in general, but it's always nice to break up the same old-same old with something fun.) Pause As I put on my user page, I'll return June 22. Kinda took a break and then will remain on break until after camp. Should have let you know earlier though I didn't anticipate actually being inactive :P Anyway, see ya two Wednesdays from now. 17:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Jak II orbs Hi Tim H, thanks for your suggestion to use the sandbox feature, and I apologize for making so many edits at once. Brand new to being a user on Wikia here. I did look at the beginner tips...but I guess I looked over it too quickly... The page for Jak II orbs is probably one of the most important guide pages on the wiki, as orbs in Jak II are some of the hardest to find out of the whole series. Therefore, it is very important that the content is clear for all users. Here are my thoughts on my experience with the page. I would never have thought that proper English would take priority over how things are displayed in the game. As much as that would bother me, I don't mind it at all as long as it is consistent with the whole page so that it is obviously on purpose and does not look like a mistake (which is why I changed it in the first place). Mountain Temple and Haven Palace and Forest are probably just a few of the titles that should then also be changed to lowercase. Also, I think it's appropriate to change Weapons factory to Weapons lab. I was honestly very surprised when I saw that the orbs were not listed in gameplay order at all, but I understand the order of locations and it works well too, but comes with a small problem. When one plays through the game and wants to get all the orbs in order, using this guide is difficult. In order to prevent the struggle of scrolling all over the place and checking each location every time one is there and instead of a massive change to the content, I thought of a third possibility which is to list the missions where orbs in that location become available in the order that the missions themselves become available with links to where the mission is listed in the actual content. This is a good way to navigate around the list in the proper order without actually changing that order. I also recognize that what I did was sloppy, and could have been done better, however, the "improper links" I added were on purpose so that when clicked on, it brings the user down to the list of orbs that correspond with the mission they are on. And when one navigates back on their browser, it brings them back to the list of missions. I suppose that it would be more professional if the links should have been to the corresponding pages for the missions or not at all, and that the same page links can be next to the mission names with the text "(orbs)". A list of missions in order is almost necessary in my mind, because otherwise the player would be guessing if any mission they are currently on has orbs available, or requires a vast knowledge or memorization of all this extra info. There are many missions in multiple locations where one either could have already got the orbs available or where one has to wait for another mission in that area. Now, I am not asking that you unblock me right now, nor that you put my edits back, but rather I ask that we do at least something so that the page has clarity and is user-friendly to those who would prefer the information to be organized in playing order. On the other hand, if you disagree I don't really mind since I now have this list for myself at least, and maybe the missions can be outlined in a completely different way like referencing to/from the page of Jak II missions. Thanks, DatPratt (talk) 22:42, June 15, 2016 (UTC) : I saw something like "Reverted edits by "DatPratt] (talk:DatPratt|talk] |block" on my email so I thought I was blocked lol :anyways, I would be happy to help uncapitalize things in any page that needs it. I understand that Haven Forest could be considered a state forest as it is controlled by the city government I guess, but it's not called Haven State Forest and it's not a real place anyway and there is no state or country in the game as far as I know so...I still feel like it should be consistent with all the others, same for Mountain Temple and Palace. For that matter, every place in the game is mentioned as if the description of the place IS the official name. It's not just a strip mine, but more like the name of the place is called THE "Strip Mine", almost as if the name of my house was actually "My House" (not just that it is the only strip mine). In the same way, no dialog in the game ever states "the dead town", as in the town that is dead, but more like "The Dead Town", as in the place that is literally called "Dead Town". You can argue either way, but to me, they are capitalized in the game because all of the names of the locations are already proper nouns. But that's just me trying to get everything in Caps again :P :Never noticed, but "weapons factory" is in the script multiple times but not in the menus at all, I always just assumed that they always said weapons lab... :I like the idea of using a table for the list. Would I be reorganizing the order the locations are listed in total? like 3 columns: Mission, Location, Number, and have locations repeating so that each row is dedicated to a mission. So it would then be a table of missions with the corresponding location and number of orbs instead of a table of locations with corresponding number...Also, what kind of message or exclamation? and what would that be for? orbs that are missable? I'll share my sandbox with you when I'm done. :Thanks, DatPratt (talk) 04:02, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Good news Just kidding. PPSSPP and I think JPCSP won't work with OS X El Capitan. I'd have to downgrade or use my old laptop, which might not be so easy now that it belongs to my brother. Sigh. 20:37, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe you can dual boot a linux distro? PPSSPP has a version for it DatPratt (talk) 03:05, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :: That's actually not a bad idea. OS X has Bootcamp for that exact purpose. Only problem is I'd have to reboot my computer every time I wanted to switch. Parallels Windows-on-Mac isn't cheap, but that's another option. 05:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hey actually...that idea got me curious and reminds me of Wine. After a quick search, and thanks to howtogeek.com it turns out there is a build of Wine specifically for OSX. http://www.howtogeek.com/187359/5-ways-to-run-windows-software-on-a-mac/ http://winebottler.kronenberg.org/ DatPratt (talk) 05:52, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Very intrigued. This would be a godsend if it works. Will try it tomorrow! 06:10, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Steam Is steam down for you too or is my client just being retarded? 23:22, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Name sources Started the tables. I'll add the names for the guides that I have, you do the stuff for what you have (PAL manuals, filenames, etc.)? 06:46, September 3, 2016 (UTC) At it again So long as No Offense isn't permanently banned, [http://ratchet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk%3AFelton_Razz&diff=251034&oldid=244491 I don't want to go anywhere near the existing Ratchet & Clank Wiki when we finish this wiki.] 06:01, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Attack plane research Okay, I figured it all out. An attack plane will make its first appearance before the first "Destroy Generator Crystal" segment, alongside two fighters (let's call this 1 AAP + 2 AF combination a "squad"). This guy only acts as an escort, doesn't go for the town. After destroying this, the time between now and until the second "Shoot down Fighters" segment, there are no attack planes (the "squads" deployed by the Behemoth instead consist of four fighters, as if to replace the attack plane with two fighters). Now, during the second "Shoot down Fighters" segment, the Behemoth will deploy one squad and an additional two lone AAPs. The lone AAPs will stay at the back of the cave (where the actual town is). They will first fly toward the bottom-left side of the cave, somewhat near the landing strip, and then will slowly navigate to the top-right side of the cave. Once at the top-right side of the cave, they will straight-shot back to the bottom-left side (although they do take their time). When flying from the bottom-left to top-right, they will intermittently shower the huts with bullets and occasionally lob missiles at it. It's nearly impossible to tell exactly what's going on if it's just a single still screenshot, so I would need video proof. Thus, I did second best: * Frame 1 * Frame 2 * Frame 3 * Frame 4 * Frame 5 * Frame 6 * Frame 7 Now, it only works if you flip through the images quickly so as to sequence them together, almost like a gif. For best results I recommend downloading them and scrolling through them quickly in Windows' "Photos" app. Other specific things of note: * In Frame 3, you can see an explosion on one of the roofs of the huts, a resultant of the AAP assailant. Proof is the bullet streams that directly precede it. It's literally SHIP + BULLETS + EXPLOSION, directly in-line. * In Frame 5 and 6, you can see a missile and bullet stream, both clearly headed for the town. Another thing I discovered is that the missiles fired by the AAPs headed for the town are indicated by a yellow triangle on the minimap. It's interesting since it does no quantifiable, gameplay-related damage to the town, nevertheless it's a thing and you can see it in Frames 2 and 3, as well as Frames 5 and 6. In both sets of frames, you can see the yellow arrow progressing towards the back of the cave (i.e. towards the town). Another thing of note, even if the AAPs don't hit huts directly, they do nonetheless aim for the general back area of the cave, suggesting they are indeed aiming for the actual town (regardless they end up hitting a hut 8/10 times). Another thing of note, the AAPs accompanied by two fighters (the squads) do not behave the same. Instead they just fly around shooting at you. Bonus proof: http://pasteboard.co/cwcJGIr7.jpg the missile is obviously not headed for me. Bonus proof 2: do the same quick-scrolling thing in Photos for these, and it's obvious it's firing at the town: 1, 2 in fact for these you can just click from tab to tab quickly, it works. Final aside notes: * A few of the times there were a couple AAPs hanging out at the mouth of the cave while a single AAP did the attack strikes. When I destroyed the one doing the strikes, one of the two that hung out instantly flew to the back of the cave and began doing strikes. * When I did this again, at the same time, instead what happened was two AAPs were deployed at a time and both started doing the striking. None were at the back. This whole system is rather inconsistent, but nonetheless it might be worth checking out for yourself to see what you make of it. 02:15, September 12, 2016 (UTC) R&C wiki sandbox project update I started moving the data (mod name, price, first available) into a table. Should I add the mod descriptions also in to the table or add them to the weapon pages only? Better Actually tolerable. 02:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Soundtrack table The right soundtrack table was "stuck" below the left one. It may have something to do with my monitor resolution, but when looking through the other soundtrack pages, they all seem to have different width percentages, so maybe changing them all to 45% or so would make them work for most displays. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 15:48, October 19, 2016 (UTC) It's doing pretty good. I'm one of the only active users there at the moment, so changes come slow, but things are happening. Mostly just killing time until we get more news (or anything else; I've been digging around the internet and buying official Sly Cooper merchandise to find weird little tidbits to add, like the near-existence of a ''Sly Cooper'' PSP game, as well as writing an "officially-unofficial" canon and timeline). I think I came after you had already left (I joined March 2012) but I've seen your name in the changelogs. -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 16:07, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll make sure to remember that, thanks! -Teenbat (talk ¤ ) 17:04, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Good news For me, anyway. Got PPSSPP working on my Mac. Lesson learned, don't try YouTube for how to download things. Just follow the damn instructions on the actual site. Still trying to figure out where the usual PPSSPP toolbar is, for emulator settings and such. Got it running at least, so no more switching back and forth between Windows, except for PCSX2/Texmod stuff. Oh right, and I think I got JPCSP working as well, emuparadise is a godsend. 06:56, November 5, 2016 (UTC) : As I wrote that I realized I won't need it since >we're done with locations and thus no more research. Well, I guess there's still some research to be done? Update on JPCSP, got it running but I got that piracy message that we ran into before. Any chance you remember how we fixed it? What version of JPCSP do you have? 07:05, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Woah I've been playing through TLF on PCSX2 0.9.8 to rip all necessary PS2 textures, not nearly done but will do in my free time. Anyway, remember how the idol's textures were so shitty? The PS2 textures are phenomenally better. There've been some pretty big differences between the consoles before, but this is by far the biggest. PSP vs. PS2. Hell, the latter texture is actually decent. The PSP texture was also 1/2 the size of the PS2 texture. 08:09, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Remind me Remind me tomorrow to get you to rip a cutscene shot from TLF via JPCSP. I want to see if exporting the scene while playing a cutscene will give you a screenshot as a texture, and if so, I'd be curious to check the resolution, quality, etc., since it's from the PSP version. I've been thinking about it, and I'm wondering if HIG didn't render the cutscenes for PS2 resolution and then just dump it in PSP and force it to downscale a smaller-rendered cutscene. Or something. 03:02, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Aeropan plane names Turns out the Aeropan ship names have in-game sources for each ship. It's in the Stats section from the start menu. http://pasteboard.co/sXRZIFRH0.png So we know Fighters, I'll pay attention to what counts against Heavy Fighter, Bomber, and I guess the Gunship counts as any aux ship that's not a repair tender? Kind of makes sense, I guess the survey ship really is just a gunship with fewer turrets. Really glad I was dicking about and found this. It was right under our noses! 04:14, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Good ol' Steam Down for maintenance? Anyway, a few things. Forgot to include the Japanese strategy guides, but those should be easy to input, so I'll do that. Almost done with the documentation for the new template. Lastly, I am starting to wonder if the different regions really do have different manuals. I'm not just talking about things like different spellings, but like, different designs/layouts? Can you confirm whether yours looks like the US versions we have at Category:Game manuals? Also maybe send a picture (I'm curious)? 00:49, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Clonk Yo nibba are u still interested in ratchetclank.wikia.com sorry for the 2 year late reply lmao Jet50 19:46, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Fanon deletion Hey mate, just wondering if it's possible to recover any pages deleted in the fanon namespace deletion? I had a fun page called The Precursor Trials or something like that, I'd love to save the text of it onto my computer for keepsake. I'm trying to find the actual page it was on now, any help you can give would be awesome. Thanks bud! 10:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Just found the page it was on: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Jak_and_Daxter:_The_Precursor_Trials 10:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Lol I'm back again. You can view the deleted page , I can't because I'm not an admin. If you could paste the contents into my sandbox it would be hugely appreciated. :) 10:06, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Vandal report Reporting a problematic user that has found his way to this Wiki: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ThisGameSucks111 He was just banned from The Last of Us Wiki forever (and a day) and seems to be starting to cause the same problems here. Special Agent Dale Cooper (talk) 04:57, March 7, 2017 (UTC) It seems that VSTF has now banned him from all of Wikia. But I'll say you should be on your toes. He's made more than one account already. Special Agent Dale Cooper (talk) 05:08, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Videos hi, thank you for the kind welcome message! i added some video walkthroughs for Daxter. please feel free to incorporate them where you see fit. let me know if more videos are needed and I can try to find them :) KantBic (talk) 02:37, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, just wanted to let you know that I have removed the videos due to us either not having a use for them, also for not using let's play videos on the Jak and Daxter Wiki. Rather, we have individual mission pages which describe each mission in full detail. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me or Tim H on the Discord server we have posted on the front page. Thanks. Thatawesomecat (talk) 03:16, April 15, 2019 (UTC) ::oh... I see. i had thought that they would be good additions to the already walkthrough pages. i wanted to converse in the link that was provided, but it seems I was not able to post a query there? :::If we ever would do videos we'd use our own with the highest possible quality through PPSSPP. Alas as a wiki we decided we'd rather avoid the whole "video walkthrough" rabbit hole as it tends to leads to people thinking it's OK to promote their own channel. Our wikis are more or less entirely text based due to this. As for the link, I assume you meant the Discord channel? I saw you joined twice, though you should have been able to read #welcome and #information and talk in #introductions. I'll send you a private message to see if there's some weird bug going on. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 09:57, April 20, 2019 (UTC) The Last of Us Wiki affiliation Hey there, Tim H. I'm an administrator over on the The Last of Us Wiki, and I'm contacting you to see if you'd be in support of affiliating our wikis? Considering they're both Naughty Dog games, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be. Let me know what you think, thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:49, April 30, 2019 (UTC)